


New Beginnings

by Avistar123



Series: Werewolf White Rose Brainrot (I swear I'll come up with a better name for this) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Comfort, F/F, Hugs, I promise, Kissing, No Smut, Nudity, Soft Werewolf GFs, Still Fluffy, Suggestive Themes, Tail Hugging, Tickling, Werewolf GFs, Werewolves, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: After finally confessing about their true natures to each other, Weiss and Ruby are finally able to fully show just how much they love each other.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Werewolf White Rose Brainrot (I swear I'll come up with a better name for this) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178267
Kudos: 39





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a fic that takes place directly after confessions.   
> No I do not know if I'll make this a full AU since I still have Wolf's Call to write but if I do, I think it's mostly just going to be fluffy werewolf stuff overall, without much plot.

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**New Beginnings**

* * *

Waking up, Weiss was surprised to notice that she was still wrapped up by 6 feet worth of fur pinning her down to the floor. Her face reddening from just… how darn close Ruby was to her face; she tried her hardest to quietly unwrap herself so that she wouldn’t disturb her partner’s nap. Unfortunately, one accidental movement of her legs against Ruby’s signaled the end of that plan, as a soft chuckle escaped from her partner’s lips. 

Deciding to entirely forego that plan, Weiss decided she may as well have a little bit of fun with Ruby. Continuing to rub her legs against her own, running her own hands through Ruby’s face, before reaching as far down to her sides as she could, she started to tickle her girlfriend. Much to her surprise, she found out that Ruby was strangely incredibly susceptible to tickle attacks. 

Hearing her girlfriend’s laugh in the morning was sweet, but not as sweet as her voice as it said out loud “Hey! It tickles!” all while laughing out loud. 

“Good morning Ruby, this is what you get for trying to pin me down in my sleep.” She said, before continuing to tickle the girl whose fur was shaking against her own, deepening her own blush. 

She thought she had Ruby beat, at least until Ruby surprised her like she always did with her ingenuity and stopped her tickles with a single kiss. Eyes widening, Weiss was shocked as the werewolf on top of her pressed her lips against her own, completely stopping her in her tracks. Unfortunately for Weiss, she just fallen into one of Ruby’s traps. 

As the smell of roses overwhelmed her mind, making her unable to make even two straight thoughts, Ruby slowly unwrapped herself out of Weiss’s grip before saying. “Time for your punishment. A barrage of tickles!” 

As Ruby’s hands ran all over her fur, finding the most ticklish spots between her ribs, Weiss couldn’t stop herself from laughing. And of course, that’s what Ruby preyed on. As she carried on tickling her, Weiss found herself unable to move a muscle as Ruby carried on as she pleased. She was stuck in the grasp of a hunter and today she was the prey. 

But honestly, she didn’t mind that she probably wasn’t getting out till her lungs were empty. After all, she knew Ruby would never do anything to hurt her and plus, having her around meant she got to spend more mornings together like this. And more time with Ruby was something, Weiss was never going to complain about.

* * *

As Weiss eventually managed to end up escaping Ruby’s iron grip and finding her way to the bathroom, leaving her girlfriend on the bed, yawning. As she took a deep breath and faced herself in the mirror looking at the wolf ears, she once was terrified of coming out with. It was amazing how much had changed with just a few tiny words. Now all of a sudden, she could be openly affectionate with the person she loved the most, without a care in the world. 

Now suddenly, the hugs Ruby used to give out so freely didn’t feel like walking on a tightrope. No longer did kissing Ruby feel like this… unattainable act that was for sure going to expose her. No longer did she feel like if Ruby turned the corner in the wrong time or if she ended up catching her by accident while she was changing, would it be the last time she would’ve ever seen her. And all it took was three words. 

Sighing contently to herself, Weiss decided to actually start brushing for once instead of endlessly getting her thoughts distracted by Ruby. As she began to brush her teeth, wondering what on earth she was supposed to do today, given the monumental task she seemed to have overcome just yesterday, she was immediately surprised when she felt two warm and furry hands envelop her chest. It didn’t take her too long to figure out though that was Ruby, especially not with the way her head was resting against her shoulder. 

Looking in the mirror, she let out a sigh before saying, “So, you weren’t kidding about doing everything together?”

“Nope.” Ruby replied, before booping her on the nose. It was funny seeing her nose bounce from the touch. 

“Well, then grab a toothbrush. I still don’t know what we’re going to do though so take your time.” Weiss said, before carrying on with actually brushing her teeth. 

Unfortunately for her, keeping a straight face and actually focusing was near impossible… given the way Ruby was constantly making the dumbest faces right behind her. After nearly spitting out her toothbrush, she eventually caved in when she ended up tripping onto Weiss. 

Laughing and blushing from how close Ruby was, Weiss felt stressed for only a moment before remembering that she didn’t have to worry about being openly affectionate anymore and simply let her tail come out and wrapped it around next to Ruby’s. 

After finishing with brushing her came the eventual task of bathing. In their tub, that was a gift. By Yang and Blake. For reasons. As she began to take off her clothes, she realized Ruby was still in the room but was thankfully already averting her eyes to her partner. As she turned on the tap and prepared the bubble bath (one of the many things Ruby had introduced her to that she had missed out on when she was a child) however, she ended finding out that Ruby wasn’t exactly leaving. 

“Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“Mhm Weiss?” Ruby replied, still looking away from her, the faintest grin on her face visible to Weiss.

“When you said doing everything together… did you also mean...?”

“Maybeeeeeeee.”

“Oh.” Suddenly the bath water felt cold compared to how hot her cheeks were getting. “Oh. I see.”

“I mean unless you aren’t okay with it. In that case I’ll actually leave.” Ruby replied, facing her head down low. 

“No no. It’s alright. Just… you know, a lot to take in at once.” Weiss replied, suddenly trying to cover the blush on her cheeks. 

“Mhm.”

Really, would bathing with Ruby really be so bad? They would finally get to spend more time together and given how much they had missed out on; it wasn’t like she would be opposed to that. 

“Come on in. Just make sure not to…” Weiss began before Ruby also took off her clothes and practically jumped in the tub, right onto her submerged legs. “Splash up the whole tub.” 

“Oops!” Ruby said, with a mischievous grin on her face, before once again booping her on the face, this time with some of the foam. 

Letting out a sigh, Weiss already knew that she wasn’t getting away any time soon. 

Sinking contently into the water, she started to cover herself in soap and foam, trying her absolute hardest not to focus on the fact that a very pretty and a very nude Ruby was also in front of her bathing, splashing water all over herself, all while showing those toned, strong muscles of hers and damn it she was staring again.

Flushing in embarrassment, as her ears went fully straight, she tried looking away from Ruby only to end up finding herself once again going back to the same place. She just couldn’t catch a break, could she? 

"Weisssssss?" Ruby said, oh so mischievously.

"What?!" Weiss replied, her voice a little higher than normal.

"Think you can help me out, with like… cleaning a bit of my back?"

"What?"

"There's a little bit of foam and my arms aren't reaching that long. Can you please please help?" Ruby asked, trying adorably to reach her lower back.

Trying her hardest not to spontaneously combust, Weiss took in a deep breath before replying "Okay. I can do that. I can totally do that. I can-"

She kept on repeating her chant until her hands met Ruby’s fur and only then did she realize just how soft they had become after soaking in the water for so long. Not just that but just how beautiful she looked. 

Obviously Ruby wasn't as well toned as Yang but she didn’t have to be, she was more fit like a track star. Lean, long muscles, smooth curves over her body and it was easy to see why exactly Weiss was always impressed by Ruby’s looks.

As she ran her hands both through the skin of her partner and her fur, she heard the content sigh of relief she let out which gave way to a smile on Weiss’s face. One that turned into complete embarrassment as soon as Ruby actually ended up resting her head against her chest.

Trying… very very hard not to fall into the gutter her mind was going into, Weiss simply grabbed the werewolf and prevented her from falling any further and also secured her with her tail, wrapping it delicately along Ruby’s chest to make sure she didn't fall. 

Then she felt something funny against her chest, as she ended up noticing that Ruby’s tail had also similarly moved, and was now wrapped around Weiss’s chest as well, bringing them both so close that Weiss could practically hear Ruby’s breaths against her own. As she settled in closer, running her hands all over Ruby’s face and exposed skin, she only hugged her even closer once Ruby began to stir. 

"Weiss??" Ruby replied, perplexed slightly.

"I promise… on the Schnee name… I am never going to leave you Ruby… never. Not as long as you still want me." She whispered, muttering under her breath and as her breath suddenly became shaky. 

"I… I love you so much Ruby. I…" She tried to continue only to find her thoughts completely overridden by the sudden smell of roses in her mouth, resting her hands on Ruby’s shoulders and resting her back against the tub, she reciprocated the kiss. As their tongues molded with each other, both of their desires taking over, Weiss could only briefly make out the feeling of Ruby’s hands over her chest, slowly making her way to her hands.

As Weiss carried on, pressing her lips against Ruby's, she once again felt the smell of roses overwhelm her. She could only imagine Ruby was also in a similar state given how neither one of them was pulling back yet. 

As Ruby’s hands reached Weiss’s and she suddenly had her pinned against the back, the soft delicate touch of fur nearly overridden by the sheer desire she felt both from herself and Ruby. For as long as they could, they held that sensation until eventually they pulled away, gasping for breath, their mouths watering for more, only to be denied as Weiss didn't know how much longer her lungs would've lasted.

As she ran her hands, accidentally down Ruby's skin she was surprised to feel a sudden feeling of pleasure and satisfaction as she felt Ruby’s tail brush between and against her legs. Letting out a soft moan, she stared directly into Ruby’s mischievous silver eyes. 

"Was that really your plan all along?"

"Pshhh Nah." Ruby replied but Weiss knew better. 

"Don't lie." 

"Okay maybe 40% of that but I swear, even I didn't know how on earth we kissed that long."

"We're werewolves Ruby, and I'm a singer. I'm pretty sure we have a much higher resilience than most other mortals. But if you really wanted to do what you did last, just say it next time?" Weiss replied with a smirk.

"And what if I say now?." Ruby asked, sticking her tongue out.

Face flushing with embarrassment, Weiss took a few deep breaths before eventually responding. "Well that would be… a new experience I imagine but I think it might be best if we actually finish our bath."

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby replied before exiting out of the tub, soaking wet with water dripping from her fur. Weiss tried averting her eyes like she did before but eventually her eyes ended up finding her girlfriend only. As she took in Ruby’s frame, her mind having been reduced to a gutter of highly indecent thoughts, she simply stared as her girlfriend wrapped a towel around herself. 

But right as she thought she had gotten away, Ruby replied "Now did you really think I didn't see you pull that?" 

Now practically melting in embarrassment, Weiss practically submerged her head under the now cool water, trying to hide her face. But eventually she came back up sputtering for breath.

"You know the next time…" Ruby said, coming up to Weiss covered in the towel.

"RUBY NO!" Weiss exclaimed placing a finger on Ruby’s lips which Ruby used to grasp her furry hand and pass a soft kiss. 

"Alright Weiss, just wanted to say, if you wanted to ogle me, just ask next time. No need to keep up the cloak and dagger anymore." Ruby replied, as she delicately placed Weiss’s hand at the edge of the tub. "Now, you don't need to worry about being open anymore."

"Mhm… thank you Ruby."

"Alright now come out of the bath! You've been soaking in there for too long!" Ruby replied, nearly grabbing her out of the tub and pulling her out. "Now come on, let's actually go out… together?"

Still red in the face from sheer embarrassment and the mortification of being caught naked, Weiss eventually managed to control her shaking legs when Ruby gave her a towel and wrapped her around in it herself, before passing a kiss to her cheek.

Taking Ruby's hand she finally gave her a response. 

"Together."


End file.
